Even the Dead Need Miracles
by Luna Light Firefall
Summary: Take a classical pianist, a geisha, a model, and a champion fencer all with the same name and what do you get? One messed up case for the Guardians of Death to solve. A HisokaXOC story. -
1. Chapter 1: Late at Night

Page 3

In matters relating to the world of the dead, there is an institution that judges the sins of the deceased, the Ministry of Hades. In the Summons Section of the Judgment Bureau, comprises a group supporting the ministry's operating functions by guiding the lost souls that wander the mortal world. They are also known as the Guardians of Death.

The Summons Section of the Judgment Bureau is a small section that has a job that has the potential, to destroy the entire world, if their missions fail. To increase the probability of success, the Guardians of Death work in pairs. This story is about one of the most famous pairs in the history of the Section, Tsuzuki Asato and Hisoka Kurosaki.

It was dark and the Guardians of Death were deep into slumber. Hisoka looked around the room from the couch in the middle of the room. His eyes fell upon the sleeping form of Tsuzuki and wondered how he could possibly sleep with his legs almost in a split while on his side. He decided that this was just another thing that does not make sense that makes Tsuzuki well, Tsuzuki. Hisoka then gazed at the clock that resided on the bedside table, it read "3:25" AM in large neon green numbers.

He swung his legs over the side of the couch, walked over to the dresser, and proceeded to look for some clothes. He picked out his yellow button up shirt and a pair of jeans and quickly swapped his pajamas with the normal clothes. Tsuzuki stirred a little then quickly turned over as Hisoka put his handgun in the holster on his belt.

RINGGG!! The phone in the room went off with a loud and annoying ring. Tsuzuki rolled over and quickly answered the phone sleepily.

"Hello?"

The man on the other line was clearly on a strict business like basis.

"Tsuzuki is Hisoka up?"

Tsuzuki lazily rubbed his eyes and found Hisoka standing by the dresser.

"Yes, Tatsumi, Hisoka is already up. What do you need at three o' clock in the morning?"

The man, now identified as Tatsumi, laughed slightly before continuing.

"I just got news from the Count; he wants you two to start investigating a case right away."

Tsuzuki groaned in disappointment, "Anyway, Tsuzuki, you, and Hisoka need to meet everyone in the break room in five minutes to be briefed on this case. By the way, I have bought some cinnamon rolls for everyone. Later, Tsuzuki."

It was the thought of sweets that caused Tsuzuki to get dressed and drag Hisoka down to the break room like a child on Christmas. He kicked the door so hard that it fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. Tsuzuki dropped Hisoka and ran to the table eagerly grabbing the plate of cinnamon rolls.

WHACK! Sadly, he was too slow and was hit with a giant paper fan by Tatsumi.

"Not until after the briefing, Tsuzuki. Then you can have one."

Tsuzuki rushed to his seat and sat with his hands folded on the table. Hisoka walked over to his seat on the right hand side of the table at the end. The Chief placed a cream file folder in front of Tsuzuki and slid another identical folder down to Hisoka. It was when Hisoka opened the folder that he noticed something was missing from the case file.

"Before you ask, there is no picture for the person that we are investigating. There are apparently three girls in the registry by the same name that died around the same time. These girls are all different and hard to find. We have gotten our hands on information that the popular model and pop star that has surfaced in the past month, may be related to this case. Her name apparently is Miriko Desent."

The Chief cleared his throat and continued, "Now for your mission, Hisoka, you are about the same age as Ms. Desent therefore you shall be a model and join her in a shoot."

Hisoka could not help but almost spit out his glass of juice in shock. Tsuzuki however continued to laugh uncontrollably. He laughed so hard that he fell backwards onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Model

"You have got to be kidding me! Why can't you just have Tsuzuki do it? He's taller!"

Hisoka was pulling at straws in an attempt to not be the model in this mission. Sadly, his attempts were useless as the Chief calmly stated,

"Tsuzuki is the manager. It is true that Tsuzuki is taller, but you look younger than he does. In addition, the fact still remains that you are more or less around the age of Ms. Desent. Anyway, these are not my orders; I am only following what the Count told me. So, do not try and talk your way out of this, Hisoka."

The Chief ended all further attempts that Hisoka could have made to make sure that he was not going to be the model. Tsuzuki, who was able to stop laughing his butt off, got up from the floor and patted Hisoka on the head.

"Do not worry," Tsuzuki said, "You'll be alright. Besides, she won't bite you or anything."

"That is sadly the least of my worries."

(Fast Foreword: 7 AM in Tokyo)

Tsuzuki and Hisoka were standing in their long trench coats outside one of the many parks in Tokyo. There were about three large metallic trailers positioned in a shape similar to a right triangle. Many people were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Hisoka stood completely frozen and did not move when Tsuzuki began to walk over to the site of the photo shoot.

"Come on Hisoka." Tsuzuki said as he came up behind the teenager and gave his a strong push toward the shoot.

When the duo arrived an older woman who was at least fifty-nine years (or so Tsuzuki guessed by the number of wrinkles that were on her face) old came up to the pair. Her dark brown hair was so oily that it shined with an ugly glow. A pair of sunglasses covered her eyes and when she walked over, she put them on the top of her head. In her hands was a large clipboard adorned with rhinestones.

"You must be Hitoshi Nakano of Magnolia Models; I am Lucy Fern, Miriko's agent and aunt." Her eyes fell onto Hisoka and she frowned. "I thought that we booked Neji Destine for this shoot. Who is this?"

She took a strand of Hisoka's hair into her hands and began twirling it between her fingers. Tsuzuki needed to think of an excuse fast for why the real model was not there. The truth about Neji being abducted by Watari and Tatsumi at the airport, abruptly tied to a chair, and locked in the basement of the Judgment Bureau in a large wooden box, wouldn't leave the best impression. Until he thought of something, he needed to stall for time and not make Ms. Fern suspicious of anything.

"This is Hijiri, he was just signed on to Magnolia the other day, and they believe that he's got great promise. Hijiri here is about three years younger than Neji but, the agency thought that he would be the best replacement for him."

Ms. Fern placed her two fingers under Hisoka's chin and tilted his face upward. Hisoka could not help but feel that he was being examined under a microscope when she tilted his face in multiple directions. She gave both affirming and negative noises when she tilted his head each time. She finally said to Tsuzuki,

"What happened to Neji anyway? He is not hurt is he?"

Tsuzuki laughed nervously, in truth, he still hadn't found a logical explanation to where Neji was. After the awkward silence, Hisoka finally spoke,

"Destine-sama got stuck in customs at the airport in America. He hasn't returned back to Japan yet. He is not expected back until next week. I think that he lost his passport somewhere when he had his photo shoot in New York City. Still, they are trying to get him back as soon as possible."

Ms. Fern smiled happily at Hisoka's explanation. She placed her sunglasses back on the bridge of her nose and gave a happy smirk. Tsuzuki smiled at Hisoka and gave him a friendly slap on the back. She then took it upon herself to drag Hisoka by his hand while talking to Tsuzuki.

"This one knows about the importance of manners, I bet that you're quite the popular one around the agency! You will probably make it as far as Neji with the way you're going. Not just anyone can be in a shoot with that little rouge of mine. Now I only have to find the little tramp."

Tsuzuki grinned and replied to Fern,

"I suppose that Hijiri might make it far. You said that Ms. Desent was missing just a moment ago, where do you think she is? More importantly, why would she run off and abandon this shoot like this?

Her laugh was a pitch that could annoy anyone who listened. There were many things about this woman that gave the idea that she was not who she appeared. Including her laugh, Tsuzuki thought that her whole person was not real and true. The reasoning behind her fakeness however, Tsuzuki could not fathom. He then turned his attention to her prior comment about her niece. She had called her niece a "tramp" this seemed a little off to Tsuzuki but, he had seen this before when he and Hisoka handled the case involving the Chinese singer, Maria and her awful manager. Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka with sympathetic eyes as he was dragged to the trailer.

"Every model goes a period like this where they do not want to be in this trade anymore. Nevertheless, I suppose that she wants something that she does not have is what she is experiencing right now. Every model goes a period like this where they do not want to be in this trade anymore. It is a harsh business as you already know. Mr. Nakano, could you please look for my little model while Hijiri is in the trailer getting ready for the shoot?"

Tsuzuki only nodded and looked over to at one of the three trailers. He noticed that the one trailer had a large wooden lattice around the bottom. This was the trailer that Ms. Fern with Hisoka dragging behind, zoomed into and shut the door. Tsuzuki sighed and began to look for Ms. Desent.

He looked in the surrounding area, on top of the trailers, and below the two trailers that were sitting on cement blocks. He went back to the trailer with the lattice and tapped the wood. Tsuzuki listened for a sound from behind the thin wooden barrier. He stood up and walked about two yards away from the trailer when the slightest of sounds came out from under the trailer.

"Trailers don't sneeze," Tsuzuki said aloud as he walked around the outside of the trailer, "Last time I checked these things were inanimate objects and cannot sneeze cutely."

A nervous squeak came from the other side of the lattice and Tsuzuki saw two bright eyes shine in the dark from underneath. He was about to get a better look at the model when Ms. Fern came out of the trailer and made a beeline towards where Tsuzuki was standing.

"Alright, little rouge, you need to come out now! If you don't I will have to give you over to your Uncle for punishment!"


End file.
